Digimon Links
by FanFnovice
Summary: What would happen if the Digital world and the real world conneted through a real life app? Read to find out more.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: Gaomon and the Digital World

"Finally! A weekend off school..." I said in relief as I fell onto my bed. Then I unlocked my IPad mini and went onto Digimon Links, an app that you can interact, battle and raise Digimon. I've always been a fan of the original Digimon series, don't get me wrong, I like the new Digimon series too because their so creative with the storylines and they also introduce new Digimon that are pretty cool and amazing, but I grew up with the original, can't really blame me for that right? However, little did I know that the moment I opened that app, it would change the lives of all the users of it, including mine. "What are we going to do today-! Hey, the screen is getting too bright... Looks like I gotta dial it down a little bit." I tried to swipe up from the bottom of the screen to get the brightness dial, but it didn't work. Then the screen went back to normal and at the start menu. "Huh, that as weird... Oh well. Let's get this show on the road!" I said as I tapped the start button, which made the screen go really bright again, blinding me. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a lot of people on a transparent platform.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Where are we?" I heard people clamour.

"Ah, looks like that's everybody." An old man projected onto the screen in front of us. "Welcome, Digi-Destines of the new era. I am Nimu, the supervisor of the Digital World." Then the old man transformed into an little kid in green. "I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering," he then transformed into a guy with spiky blue hair and grey clothes. " 'What am I doing here?' " he transformed yet again into a young girl with a pink Bandana wrapped around her neck. "Right? Well, the reason is simple." Nimu then transformed into a boy with a blue shirt and goggles on his head. "You guys have to save the Digital World from deletion." Then Nimu transformed into another kid in a grey school uniform and straight blue hair. "Don't worry though, you will each be given a partner that specifically fits your interests." Then Nimu transformed yet again to a girl in a pink hat. "Now let's go fight fight fight!" She said as we all fell through the floor.

"I didn't hear anything about this!" I yelled as I fell through the blinding portal under me. The next thing I knew, I was in a crater surrounded by what seemed to be mountains. "Where am I?" When I looked around my surroundings, then up at the sky, which had huge data clouds reading zeros and ones. "... Well this is interesting. Ah! If I'm in where I think I am, the Digital World, then close by should be my partner." I concluded. "Looks like they gave me a survival pack." I said as I gathered my belongings. Then after I got all my things, (a weird watch and a pair of googles) I went to the top of the mountain to get a good view of my surroundings.

"Hold it right there damn it!" I heard a voice yell at me from behind. "What do you think you're doing here damn it?!" Then I turned around and saw a small blue wolf standing on his hind legs, and wearing red boxing gloves and a red headband.

"Seeing the view?" I tried to sound inconspicuous.

"Really? Well I don't believe you damn it!" The blue wolf told me. Then my watch went off beeping. "I knew it, you're one of the humans damn it!"

"Do you really 'damn it' at the end of everything you say?" I asked him.

"Don't change the subject damn it! It sounds cool damn it!" He said. 'But you sound so much like a damn chinobouyou...' I thought. I then checked my watch to stop the beeping, but when he caught me not paying in the middle of his explanation of why he says 'damn it', he threw rocks at me and yelled, "Pay attention damn it!" '*Sigh* This is going to be a long day...' Nearly halfway through his explanation, I heard his stomach growl so loud it probably echoed through the mountains.

"Break time?" I asked him.

"... I'm not hungry damn it." The wolf told me before another large growl came from his stomach.

"Yeah... Sure you are." I told him as I pressed the top right button on my watch labeled, food, and a lunch box materialized above my watch. "Want some?" I offered some of my food to him.

"Just a nibble, a warrior must not give in to their stomachs damn it." The wolf told me. Turned out it wasn't just a nibble, more like half of the food in the lunch box. While we ate, we introduced ourselves to each other. I told him that my name was Asta (the only name that would come out of my mouth) and he told me his name was Gaomon.

Gaomon, a small wolf type Digimon with a big heart to help those in need. Try not to get on his bad side though, his Gao Rush is sure to send you flying!

"Do you have a partner yet damn it?" Gaomon asked me.

"No." I answered Gaomon.

"Well, guess help it, damn it." Gaomon sighed.

"Help what?" I asked Gaomon.

"I'll be your partner damn it!" Gaomon announced.

"Huh? Really? You want my partner?" I asked Gaomon surprised.

"Take it of leave it kid, it's that simple damn it." Gaomon told me.

"O-okay, sure. Pleased take care of me." I took up on Gaomon's offer.

"Like wise damn it." Gaomon said to me, while looking towards the mountains.

"Well, might as well set up camp." I told Gaomon.

"Then follow me damn it. I know place you can rest for the night damn it." Gaomon motioned for me to follow him. 'Well whadaya know, he's actually being nice.' I thought. When we reached the destination, it was a secret entrance to a small, but cozy cave with a small fire place and makeshift bed on the ground made out fresh leafs and a ripped up old cloth that was big enough for a blanket.

"Wow, nice place you got here Gaomon." I complemented Gaomon's home.

"I know damn it." Gaomon said with a small grin on his face. While I looked around, Gaomon tried to start a fire with two stones. Which he had trouble with because of his gloves. "Come on damn it! Work!"

"Need some help with that?" I asked Gaomon.

"... You give it a try damn it." Gaomon said as he dropped the stones to my feet. 'Touché Gaomon, touché.' I thought as I started the fire and got ready for bed.

"*yawn* Well, I'm going to bed." I told Gaomon, who was staring into the fire sadly. "Gaomon~. Hey Gaomon! Oi!" I tried to get Gaomon's attention, but I was ignored. Then I gently threw one of the rocks at Gaomon's arm.

"What do you want damn it?!" Gaomon yelled at me with anger.

"You look sad, wanna talk about it?" I asked him.

"... Maybe some other time kid. Just get some sleep, we're getting up early in the morning." Gaomon continued to look into the fire.

"You know, you're going to wreck your eyes if you keep staring into the fire like that." I told Gaomon.

"Just sleep... Please, I beg you." Gaomon started to cry. 'Even though he puts up a tough front, deep down, he's just as broken as me.' I thought. Then I got up, grabbed Gaomon, made him sit down beside me and wrapped him in the blanket. "What are you doing damn it?!" Gaomon tried to fight me off.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, just get some sleep, you need it as much as me." I told Gaomon. Then I started to talk about my life (funny parts) so that Gaomon could fall asleep with a smile on his face, and when he did, I followed a few minutes later. "See you in the morning." I told him as I fell asleep.

(End of chapter one)


	2. 2

Chapter two: Adventure start!

"Nice! Good job Gaomon! That's the twentieth Digimon you K.Oed today!" I congratulated Gaomon.

"Heh, these small-fry are nothing to me damn it!" Gaomon snickered.

"Says the one who cried last night." I teased Gaomon.

"What was that Asta? You said you want to die damn it?" Gaomon said with a menacing look.

"I'm sorry! I take back what I said!" I begged for his forgiveness.

"Hold and you won't feel a thing." Gaomon said as he started to chase me.

"I said I was sorry!" I yelled as I ran away from Gaomon.

"Come back here damn it!" Gaomon yelled at me.

"Then eat my dust first Gaomon!" I said to Gaomon as I jumped over a small cliff, when I looked where I was going to land, I saw a girl with brown hair with a purple streak of hair, t-shirt with a Kamen Rider logo and ripped blue jeans and a brown rabbit thing on her shoulder. "Look out below!"

"Lopmon." The girl called the brown rabbit on her shoulder. "Do it."

Lopmon, a small brown rabbit Digimon with three horns damn it. Although it may seem cuter than her male counterpart Terriormon, it's no push over. It's Bunny Rush is enough to send a grown human flying damn it!

"On it! Bunny Rush!" The three horned rabbit kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying back to Gaomon, who caught me.

"Thanks Gaomon! I owe you one!" I thanked him.

"No problem damn it. But here's where the real battle begins!" Gaomon said excitedly.

"Go get 'em pal." I told Gaomon.

"Double backhand!" Gaomon attacked Lopmon, which sent Lopmon flying back to the girl.

"Ah!" Lopmon yelled in pain.

"Lopmon!" The girl caught Lopmon in her arms. "You okay Lopmon?"

"Don't worry about me, I can take much more then that." Lopmon reassured the girl.

"Then let's show them what you got Lopmon." The girl placed Lopmon on the ground and took out a purple digivice from her pocket.

"Is that... A D-ark?" I tried to remember the digivice from Digimon Tamers.

"Proceeding to the next stage. Shinkai!" The girl held out her hand where a blue card appeared and swiped it on the D-Ark, causing Lopmon to digivolve.

"Lopmon digivolve to!" Lopmon shouted as she began digivolving to her champion level.

"Don't tell me..." I started to say as I stared at my first real life experience with Digievolution.

"That brat can digivolve damn it..." Gaomon completed my sentence while looking in awe.

"Turuiemon!" A bigger version of the small bunny from before, wearing a yellow ninja outfit and had a two metal "claws" in each hand.

What?! Why do I have to the introduction again damn it! Fine... Turuiemon, a champion level Digimon with lightning fast reflexes that match that of a Leomon. Don't let it's cute face fool you damn it! It's attacks are just as deadly.

"Now, metallize!" The girl swiped another card into her digivice. "Digimodify!" Then Turuiemon's body. "And lightning speed! Digimodify!" She swiped another card.

"Okay! Finisher, Lightning metal claw!" Turuiemon slashed at Gaomon.

"Gaomon!" I yelled out to him, then all the sudden my watch started emitting a bright light.

"DV Watch activated. Digievolution code engaged." The watch said as I reached out to Gaomon, who started to glow as well. "Digievolution code failed, non compatible partner. DV Watch shutting down."

"Eh?" I looked at the watch before Gaomon crashed into me. "Owowow. That hurts..."

"Are you okay damn it?!" Gaomon asked me.

"I'm fine... But what's up with this watch?" I looked at the black screen on my wrist before Gaomon fell to the ground unconscious. "Gaomon!"

"What it means is that your Digimon is not compatible with you." The girl told me as she held out her hand to me.

"What do you mean 'not compatible with me'?" I asked her when I took her hand as she helped me up.

"Well... That's going to be hard to explain here, let's head back to the village, where it's safe." She told me.

"Okay..." I followed behind her while carrying an unconscious Gaomon in my arms. "So... You're into Kamen Rider?" I asked her when I caught a glimpse of the logo on her shirt.

"Yep, Ryuri is a major fan!" Turuiemon said as she digivolved back to Lopmon.

"Ryuri?... Then I thought of one of my online friends at was into Kamen Rider and liked Digimon. "Your name is 'Ryuutaros' in this world, right?" I asked her before she stopped in her tracks.

"W-where did you hear about that name?" Ryuutaros, aka Ryuri asked me.

"So it is you! I'm A..." If I said Asta, she probably won't recognize me, so I grabbed my watch and I was able change my name to Toro. "Toro. My name here is Toro."

"... Don't ring any bells." Ryuri told me.

"We wrote fan fiction... You got me into Kamen Rider... Amino friends... Monobeardespair?" I listed of the things that might've jogged her memory.

"Don't tell me that your THAT Toro!" Ryuri said as she turned around in disbelief.

"Yep, nice to see ya, master." I told her.

"Ryuri is fine-!" Ryuri said before she was interrupted by a Leomon.

Leomon, a legendary champion level Digimon. It's said to be a great leader and proficient fighter for its level. If you don't believe me, his Fist of the Beast King will set you straight.

"So did you find anything?" Leomon asked Ryuri.

"Only another tamer with a non compatible partner Digimon." Ryuri told Leomon.

"Is that so..." Leomon circled around me like how a predator does to its prey.

"As much as I love cats, I don't like this one bit!" I told Ryuri.

"It's fine, he's probably not going to hurt you." Ryuri told me with a nervous smile.

"Probably?!" I yelled at Ryuri. "You've got to be joking with me right?!"

"Maybe?" Ryuri said. Then I felt an intense glare coming from Leomon.

"Wahahaha! It's okay kid, you're free to enter the village." Leomon told me with a smile.

"He...hehe...heh." I laughed nervously as I walked to the village.

"You gotta work on your people skills Leomon." I heard Lopmon say to Leomon.

"Eh? Really? I thought I was pretty good, besides, I've never seen that type of digivice before." Leomon told Lopmon.

"... What happened?" Gaomon grumbled as he woke up in my arms. "Eh?! What are you doing damn it?!" Gaomon then punched me in the face.

"Owowowowow! Do you know how much that hurt you dumb dog?!" I yelled at Gaomon as I let go of him.

"Then why were you carrying me damn it?!" Gaomon yelled as he threw more punches at me.

"It was because you were unconscious! I couldn't just leave you there idiot!" I punched Gaomon on top of his head.

"Grrrrrrrr, you'll pay for that damn it!" Gaomon said angrily as we fought in the middle of the street until Leomon stopped us.

"Honestly, you two are acting like kids." Leomon told us.

"Shut up old man! This is between me and him!" Gaomon and I yelled at Leomon at the same time.

"O-old man?!" Leomon took the full blow of our words and went to go sulk in a corner as me and Gaomon continued to fight in the middle street until we calmed down a little bit.

"And it is a tie folks. There for all the prize money to me and Ryuri!" Lopmon announced as she and Ryuri took all the prize money, Digidollars, as the saddened crowd (which mainly were rookie level Digimon) went back to their homes.

"Heh... Hahahahahahahahaha!" Gaomon and I laughed as we rested on the ground for a bit.

"Sorry for hitting you Gaomon." I apologized to Gaomon.

"Like wise As-! Toro. Did you change your name?" Gaomon asked me.

"Yeah... Sorry about that." I told Gaomon.

"It's fine, I like 'Toro' better than the other name damn it." Gaomon told me.

"You know what Gaomon?" I asked Gaomon.

"Know what?" Gaomon responded.

"I'm thankful that you're my partner. If I could choose from all the Digimon in this world, I would still choose you because you make life much more fun than it was before all this happened." I thanked Gaomon.

"Same here... But I'm not your real partner damn it." Gaomon said to me. "I'm not compatible with you."

"Who cares about that? I don't care if we're compatible or not. You're still my partner. So I'll stay by your side till the end." I told Gaomon.

"Partner recognized, first party member, Gaomon." The watch said before shutting off.

"See, we're partners." I told Gaomon.

"Yeah, finally." Gaomon released a sigh of relief.

"You guys are going to catch a cold if you guys stay out here like that. Do you guys have a place to stay?" Ryuri asked us.

"We'll manage." I told her.

"By the way, what happened to Leomon?" Lopmon asked us.

"Don't know." I told Lopmon. After that, Gaomon and I found a place to rest while Leomon was still sulking in the alleyway.

(End of chapter two)


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: Digivolve Gaomon!

"Again!" Leomon told Gaomon. "You can't protect Toro at this rate!"

"You think *gasp* That I don't *wheeze* know that?" Gaomon said as he tried to pick himself off the ground. "I will protect him, no matter what damn it!" Charged at Leomon with whatever energy he had left. "Gao Rush!"

"Hmph!" Leomon backhanded Gaomon into a nearby boulder. "That's enough for today... I've seen what you're capable of. Nothing."

"Not... Done... Yet!" Gaomon tried to stand up.

"That's enough Gaomon, we're done here. Thank you for your help, Leomon." I thanked Leomon, but in my mind, I was angry at myself for not being able to help Gaomon in any way. 'What a useless watch. I can't do shit with it. How am I supposed to help Gaomon go to the next level with this. It's almost like, I'm the one who's-!' I thought before Gaomon brought me back to reality.

"Damn it Toro! Why did you stop the training?! I could've gotten him if you activated your damn digivice! Seriously... Why did I become your partner in the first place?" Gaomon said angrily at me.

"I'm sorry. If that's how you feel about me, then I'll just leave, since I'm so useless." I told Gaomon as I walked away from him.

"Toro, wait. I take back what I-!" Gaomon was apologizing to me before I interrupted him.

"It's true! I'm useless! I can't do anything to help you! I can't even get my stupid digivice to work! I'm the reason why you can't digivolve! I'm still so unbelievably useless, even in the Digital World!" I yelled at Gaomon before I ran away from him. When I got as far as my feet could take me, I say on a nearby rock to regain my energy.

"Hm? Look at what I found. Hey Gamer! I found another Tamer!" A small black dinosaur with green eyes said to a rock star looking guy with ripped holes in his clothes, bleached mixed in with some brown hair showing on the top, spiky bangs that covered his left eye and a pair of goggles that looked like they had a screen on the lenses hanging around his neck.

BlackAgumon, a rookie dinosaur type Digimon. Due to its understanding of fear, which it doesn't have, it can be a profound and reckless fighter. It's Pepper Breath so no push over either, so don't plan on fighting this Digimon on close quarters.

"Hm? Doesn't look like much. Just leave him-!" Gamer said as he noticed something coming at me from behind. "Look out kid!"

"Eh?" I turned around only to be attacked by a black blob. 'W-what *gasp* is this? *gasp* I can't *gasp* breath... Gaomon... Help me-!' I thought as I was being consumed by the black blob before a dark, sinister voice spoke to me.

"You are alone. No one will come to save you." It told me.

'No, you're wrong... Gaomon will definitely-!' I thought before being interrupted again by the voice.

"No one cares about you. They are using you. They will throw you away like a good for nothing toy." It told me.

'No... I... I...' Then everything went black, the next thing I knew, I was lying on my back surrounded by fire and screaming. Then when I sat up, I saw Ryuri and Turuiemon fighting a crying BlackGaogamon with red eyes.

BlackGaogamon, the black alpha wolf Digimon. This Digimon was made when Gaomon digivolves to Gaogamon while in the presence of black digitron. Look out for its Dash Double Claw attack, it will send you to oblivion in a heartbeat.

"No... Stop..." I said as I slowly got up. "This isn't the power I wished for... So stop!" I grabbed a nearby rock that was sharp and the size of my hand and smashed it against my DV Watch. "Deactivate! Deactivate! Turn Gaomon back to the way he used to be! Just please make it stop!" I repeatedly smashed my the rock onto my DV Watch, which hurt like hell because I couldn't remove it from my wrist until it fell off on its own with a cracked screen. Turning BlackGaogamon back to Gaomon, who was lying down and a black blob which diminished after Gaomon was turned back. "Gaomon!" I yelled as I rushed to his side.

"... Toro? Is that you?" Gaomon asked me in a weak voice.

"Yeah... It's me." I answered him as I slowly picked him up before he began to glow bright blue. "W-what's happening to you?"

"Looks like... I won't be able to stay by your side any more, damn it." Gaomon said as he slowly started to disappear.

"What are talking about?! You're my partner Gaomon! We're a team... Don't just give up when we barely started to understand one another!" I yelled at Gaomon.

"Heh... Sorry. At least being with you the last couple of days made me happy." Gaomon told me his feelings. "So I can disappear without any regrets-!"

"Don't say that! You're my partner you dumb dog! So don't just expect me to just give up on you! So please, don't leave me all alone!" I told Gaomon as I held him tightly.

"Toro... I-I don't wanna disappear damn it! I want to see the world with you! I want to-!" Gaomon told me as he hugged me back before he completely disappeared in my arms, leaving his boxing gloves and headband behind.

"No... Don't go... GAOMON!" I cried out towards the smoke infested sky.

(End of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four: meeting you again.

After Gaomon's disappearance, I rested at Ryuri's house. Gamer told her what happened to me, and then she told me what happened to the village. "So tomorrow in the morning, you will be leaving village with Gamer." Ryuri told me.

"So I caused that much damage huh? I even killed Leomon, and my own partner-!" I said as I started to cry again.

"Sheesh, you know kid, there might be a chance that he's still alive." Gamer told me in annoyance.

"What?! Is there actually?!" I asked Gamer in disbelief.

"Well, maybe... There's a digi-egg village where all Digimon revive not to far from here. I'll take you there, but... You need a digivice to get in." Gamer explained. "And last time I checked, you broke yours."

"Hm... What a predicament indeed." Nanu stroked his beard as he suddenly appeared in the room.

"Hey Ryuri, what's an old man doing in your house?" I asked Ryuri.

"I-I don't know." Ryuri told me.

"For your information digidestined I am not an old man!" Nanu quickly changed into a small brown haired boy with a blue and orange t-shirt, light brown shorts, white sneakers with baggy white socks and a pair of goggles on his head.

"So why did you bring us to the digital world... Nanu, was it?" Gamer asked Nanu.

"Well, since you're all players of the Digimon Links app, you should already know why you're here." Nanu explained.

"Hehe... My IPhone kept crashing while I was on the app, so I don't know how the story goes." I told Nanu in embarrassment.

"Seriously?" Nanu face palmed.

"What he means is that the digital world is coming to an end." Ryuri told me.

"In a sense, yes." Nanu agreed with Ryuri's statement.

"Um... Nanu. Is Gaomon..." I stopped in mid-sentence, thinking about his death.

"He's still alive." Nanu told me.

"That's a relief." I sighed in relief.

"But to get to him, you need something first." Nanu said as he handed me a small white box.

"What's this?" I asked Nanu as he gave me the box.

"You certainly asked a lot of questions kid. This is your new digivice, please be careful with it." Nanu cautioned me before disappearing.

"Okay..." I opened the box carefully. "D-4 EX..." I read the label on the box. Inside there was a hand sized blue and red game console with one button on each side of the screen. "So cool! Hm? What's this? 'Start up program'..." Then I pressed the Select button, the D-4 EX then attached itself to my right arm.

"Whoa, you don't see that every day." Lopmon told me.

"Hey Gamer! Can you do do something about Lopmon?!" BlackAgumon yelled at Gamer as he tried to shake Lopmon off his head.

"Yeah, just stay still." Gamer told BlackAgumon as he went to go pick Lopmon off of BlackAgumon's head.

"Bunny Rush!" Lopmon yelled as she attacked Gamer.

"Upa! Ow ow ow..." Lopmon kicked Gamer in the stomach and sent him flying into one of Ryuri's walls, making a hole in it.

"Gamer!" BlackAgumon rushed to Gamers side. "Are you okay?"

"My wall!" Ryuri yelled at Lopmon. "Lopmon... Who told you to use Bunny Rush inside of the house!" Ryuri yelled angrily at Lopmon.

"Ah! My bad~" Lopmon said as she lightly tapped her with her fist while closing one eye and sticking out her tongue.

"Don't 'My bad~' me! Who's going to fix that up?!" Ryuri yelled at Lopmon.

"I'm okay BlackAgumon, just a little-! Urp~" Gamer threw up on Ryuri's carpet.

"There there, let it all out." BlackAgumon comforted Gamer while looking away as he continued to throw up on the carpet.

"Gaaaaaaaah! My carpet!" Ryuri yelled in anguish as Gamer continued to throw up. Around these people, life was pretty entertaining. The next day while Gamer and I were leaving the village, Gamer noticed that someone or something was following us.

"I know you're there Ryuri." Gamer told Ryuri, who was hiding behind a bush not to far behind us.

"See. I knew they would find you." Lopmon said to Ryuri.

"Shut up Lopmon!" Ryuri told Lopmon as she twisted and turned her fists angrily on both sides of Lopmon's head.

"Nuuuu... I'm sorry..." Lopmon apologized to Ryuri.

"Stop!" A boy with brown hair and hazelnut coloured eyes dressed in a green and red poncho that was on top of a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a small chain that was attached to his right pocket told us. "What brings you guys here?"

"Yeah! What brings you guys here?" A small green and red seal-thing with a huge blade like horn on top of his head (Betamon) also asked us.

Betamon, an amphibious type Digimon with a little bit of temper on the side. This Digimon is also known for its Electric shock attack that it emits from their bodies when angered.

"I'm looking for my Digimon, he must've came here two days ago." I told the boy.

"What kind of Digimon was he? There was a lot of Digimon who came here two days ago." He told me.

"He's a Gaomon." I explained the situation to the boy, who introduced himself as Slow. "Here's my-! Eh? W-where did they go? I'm sure I brought them with me." I searched for Gaomon's boxing gloves and headband inside my bag (which I got from a special function from my digivice.

"Took you long enough damn it." I heard a small, familiar voice coming from behind me.

(End of chapter four)


End file.
